Valses
by Artemis XIII
Summary: Beau Danube bleu, tout bleu, tout bleu... Bellatrix qui danse avec Rodolphus. Rodolphus qui est prêt à tout pour voir s'animer Bellatrix le jour de leur mariage. Sur un air de Strauss.


**Disclaimer:** Tout est à JKR, comme c'est étonnant.  
Une fois n'est pas coutume, j'ai essayé de m'en tenir au canon...

**Avertissement:** C'est pas gai du tout. Et c'est écrit entre 3h27 et 4h42 du matin... mais j'en suis immensément fière, j'y pensais depuis des lustres.

* * *

**Valses**

Il n'en était pas tombé amoureux du premier coup. Non, au début, il l'avait juste trouvée magnifique et tellement attirante... Puis princière. Non, altière plutôt. Une morgue immense en elle, et après cela il avait vu que cela dissimulait une chaleur passionnée… quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas réveiller.

Elle ressemblait à une statue. Hautaine, fière. Une splendeur. Et parfois ses yeux s'embrasaient, elle devenait vivante. Alors il pouvait tuer des dragons à main nue – pour elle il avait affronté une Manticore – il aurait affronté un Sphinx – la dernière fois c'était pour lui rapporter un collier – argent et rubis – qui lui allait particulièrement bien – un bref instant elle s'était allumée. Une seconde ses yeux avaient brillé… il aurait tout donné pour ça.

Il avait peur d'elle – il en était passionnément amoureux. Bellatrix était incroyablement belle – comme un feu dans une forêt de pins… Il y avait en elle une flamme brûlante que nul, jamais, ne pourrait éteindre. Quelque chose de caché et d'indécelable derrière le marbre, mais que lui avait vu.

Il l'aimait depuis longtemps… Il l'adorait parce qu'un soir – une nuit plutôt – elle l'avait laissé l'embrasser. Il s'en rappelait très précisément. A la soirée de la sœur de Rosier. Elle était en rouge. Elle ne mettait pas souvent du rouge – seulement quand elle était tout près de vivre. Et ce soir-là, elle s'était exaltée… ils avaient parlé de pouvoir. Elle était dans le jardin, avec lui, à son bras, ils venaient de danser, et ils avaient eu une discussion passionnée sur la vie, l'amour, la mort, la pureté du sang, ce genre de choses. Pour un peu, il aurait ri, sauf qu'avec elle il était toujours grave.

Il n'y avait rien de pur en elle… Et c'était justement ça qu'il aimait. Pas comme sa sœur, par exemple. L'exemple même de la glaciation, très hautaine et très pure. Le contraire de Bellatrix.

L'autre lui ressemblait plus – en fait, elle était presque aussi belle. Il était allé au mariage, parce qu'il fallait bien soutenir les Black dans leur épreuve, et que de toute façon il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour Bellatrix... Il avait vu sa joie, il avait dansé avec Andromeda-presque-aussi-belle à l'instant de sa vie où elle était le plus heureuse. Et tout de même Bellatrix était mieux.

Leurs noms d'étoiles l'amusaient… Andromeda, passe encore. C'était un nom de reine, au départ – tout à fait Andromeda. Narcissa, euh… c'était un nom d'étoile, vraiment ? Dommage, d'ailleurs, parce que ça lui aurait très bien convenu, un nom comme Altaïr ou peut-être Maïa. Une étoile qui brille de sa mince lumière à des centaines de lieues au dessus des simples mortels – tout à fait Narcissa. Mais Bellatrix, Bellatrix en étoile! – il l'appelait Bella et préférait penser à de la belladone – une plante vénéneuse et qui donnait des hallucinations aux sorcières. Ou, peut-être, à Béatrix – Béatrice Cenci…

Beaucoup plus ressemblant.

Et ce soir-là, chez les Rosier, elle l'avait laissé l'embrasser et quand il lui avait demandé elle s'était embrasée en un instant, ses yeux noirs avaient semblé un morceau d'enfer et elle avait dit oui en le regardant bien en face. Oui, je serai ta femme.

A cet instant il avait entrevu la possibilité d'une Bella qui soit à lui, toujours, jusqu'à la fin des temps, et vivante, toujours vivante… Plus Bellatrix Black, mais Bellatrix Lestrange.

C'était lui qui l'avait emmenée chez les Mangemorts, après la soirée des Rosier. Elle voulait du pouvoir ? Il lui en montrerait, alors. Et elle semblait toujours plus vivante à chaque fois…

Ce jour-là elle était en blanc et elle avait dit oui. De la journée, ils ne s'étaient pas regardés. Même lorsqu'il lui avait passé son anneau au doigt, il avait fixé sa main. Quand il avait fait couler quelques gouttes de son sang, et il l'avait fait en tremblant, c'est le poignard qu'il avait contemplé. Alors qu'il répondait, d'une voix ferme, OUI, il regardait droit devant lui – et il savait, parce qu'il connaissait sa femme, qu'elle faisait la même chose.

Pendant le dîner, il avait à peine bu quelques gouttes de vin et il avait parlé avec sa belle-mère du gendre Sang-de-Bourbe de celle-ci – il n'était pas vraiment du genre à éviter les sujets qui fâchent.

Le dîner se termina mais il dut encore danser avec Andromeda-presque-aussi-belle à qui personne ne parlait, vu la taille, la carrure et l'air très ours de son mari, Tonks-le-moldu-mal-léché. Peut-être aussi que tout le monde savait qu'en dehors du mariage de Narcissa, Andromeda-presque-aussi-belle, malgré sa beauté, ne serait plus jamais invitée nulle part. Puis il dut inviter sa belle-mère et il se jura de ne jamais dire à Bellatrix ce qu'il pensait de la vieille reine.

Enfin ce fut son heure, la valse.

Il tendit la main à sa femme et elle le regarda avec des yeux de flamme. Beau Danube bleu, tout bleu, tout bleu… Un ruisseau gai et limpide. Elle était là et ils dansaient. Il ne s'aperçut pas qu'ils étaient les seuls sur la piste. Ils étaient toujours les seuls sur la piste, du moment qu'ils dansaient ensemble, il en avait toujours été ainsi. Elle était blanche dans sa robe un tout petit peu plus foncée qu'elle, couleur d'ivoire. La masse de ses cheveux noirs tranchait là-dessus, lourdes tresses relevées sur sa tête. Et elle avait mis le collier de rubis qu'il lui avait donné, et qui lui allait si bien.

Beau Danube bleu, tout bleu, tout bleu… Une rivière calme et majestueuse.

Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux comme à chaque fois qu'ils dansaient. La musique devint plus forte – Beau Danube bleu…– un fleuve immense, puissant et profond.

* * *

Elle était dehors avec le Seigneur, dans le jardin juste derrière la salle de réception. Ils étaient seuls tous les deux, à quelques pas de distance – pas un rossignol ne chantait, le Maître avait souvent cet effet-là.

Il l'observa de loin avec une seule pensée à l'esprit – mais gravée en lettres de feu – Bellatrix Lestrange, sa femme !, et il attendit qu'elle rentre vers lui.

-Seigneur, dit-elle, embrasée et plus belle que jamais.

Le Maître posa son doigt sur la joue de sa femme et eut un rire froid. Puis il émit la plaisanterie de circonstance, quelque chose sur le fait que c'était le soir des noces de Bellatrix et qu'elle aurait dû être plutôt avec son mari qu'avec lui.

Il ne dit rien, ne fit rien, et l'observa alors qu'elle revenait vers les invités, les pommettes encore en feu de L'avoir vu.

...Il aurait fait n'importe quoi, pour voir ses yeux briller.

* * *

**Béatrice Cenci**... Bon, je m'y mets. C'était une Italienne de la fin du XVIème siècle et elle venait d'une riche famille romaine. Son père était un débauché de la pire espèce, et quand il a commencé à vouloir établir dans sa famille cette joyeuse et charmante coutume qu'est l'inceste, elle l'a fait tuer par son amant, avec la complicité de sa belle-mère. Au terme d'un procès assez moderne pour l'époque (si on excepte la torture) elle a été décapitée.

Mais Wikipédia vous expliquera tout ça mieux que moi, dans l'article en anglais "Beatrice Cenci"  
Ce qui est intéressant dans l'histoire c'est qu'on n'a jamais su ce qu'elle en pensait, vu qu'elle est restée silencieuse et ferme pendant tout le procès, l'exécution et le reste. Enfin, sauf pendant qu'on la torturait, bien sûr.

Je pense que Bellatrix a dû lui ressembler, avant Azkaban.


End file.
